


Papa gets injured

by starryphilfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danhowell, parent!phan, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: Phil gets hurt and Amelia believes it's her mission to make him feel better.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Papa gets injured

5:10 pm

“Papa! I’m hungry! Amelia shouted impatiently. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, love!” Phil replied to his daughter. Smiling at her impatience, knowing she got that from his husband.

Phil was in the kitchen cooking their dinner, humming along to the song that was playing on the radio when he felt arms wrap around his tummy, he turned around to see his husbands face smiling fondly at him. 

He reached up to Dan’s lips and kissed him, softly at first, gently and tenderly. Dan knotted his fists into Phil’s shirt, pulling him closer. Phil groaned softly, low in his throat, breathing deeply. His chest pressed against Dans. Forgetting about everything around them.   
Then suddenly, he heard sizzling, whipping his head around he saw the water from the boiling pasta overflowing from the pan. He quickly pulled away from Dan and grabbed the panhandle to move it off the hob when he misjudged how heavy the pan was, to then spill boiling hot water all over his hand. He winced from the intense pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fuck! Shit!” Phil shouted, whipping his head around to Dan showing him his hand. “Fuck I’ve burnt my hand!”   
Dan’s eyes widened immediately, quickly grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him over to the sink to run his hand under cold water. 

“Oh my god, Phil! Are you okay?” He scrambled, not knowing what to do in this situation. Worried sick for Phil, his heart suddenly beating much faster. He hated seeing his Phil in so much pain.

“Papa? What's wrong?” Amelia asked, confused and worried with big doe eyes.

“Don't worry, darling. Papa is fine he just burnt himself on the hot water!” Dan explained to his daughter trying to not worry her too much, leaning down and smiling to her.  
Amelia suddenly got very worried.

“Papa! I’ll look after you” she offered, looking up to her dad and giving him the brightest smile. She dragged him to the sofa and told him to sit down whilst she went and got her doctors kit. 

5 minutes later

She came running back downstairs, dressed in her kids nursing outfit, carrying a little doctors kit in her arms. “I'm here to save you!” she shouted excitedly but with worry lacing her voice. She opened the kit and looked through the box, eyes full of concentration. 

“Right, Papa. I’m going to put a bandage on you and then listen to your heart!” she said, pulling the fake bandage out and carefully lifted her dads arm up and began wrapping his hand in the bandage. She spent a while trying to work out what to do with the little bit at the end but then worked out to tuck it in.   
She then pulled out her fake stethoscope and put the top part in her ears and then ever so gently placed it on his heart. “Hmmm, I think your heart is just fine!” she said, happily to her dad.

“That's great, darling! Thank you for looking after me.” Phil spoke, fondly. Looking up to his husband watching them from the kitchen door and smiling warmly. Even if he was in pain right now, that didn’t matter, he loved his family with all his heart.


End file.
